


Butterfly

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Het, Canon Het Relationship, Coming Out, Drabble, Femslash, Humor, Multi, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/gifts).



When Hermione took a position at the Salem Witches' Institute, she wanted to start over, away from people she'd known since she was an awkward eleven-year-old.

People who, when told she was attracted to women, pointed to her relationship with Ron as proof she was straight.

She believed she would have a blank slate at Salem. 

That she was only two years older than the senior class brought a new set of problems: she hadn't taken into consideration the casual dress code.

Though her reaction to the abundance of cleavage on display put paid to any doubts about her sexuality.


End file.
